supermen_the_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothman (Logan Blake)
Logan Blake '''(born '''Willard Logan Knight III), also known by his alternate ego Mothman '''(unofficially: the '''Moth Man '''or the '''Human Moth) is one of the three leading roles of Supermen: The Musical. A playboy millionaire by day, terror of the underworld by night, Logan Blake--like each of the other superheroes and villains of Capital City--lives a double life. He is a member of the Super Squad. Origins Like all of the characters in Supermen: The Musical, Mothman was born in collaboration between the show's two creators. As each of the main characters were modeled after a different member of the Justice League, Mothman is analogous to Batman. History Early Years Blake's early years preluded a grim, unhappy life. Birth Logan Blake was born Willard Logan Knight, Jr. in Lower Capital City 'on a dark and stormy night on 31 October 1935 to ambitious banker/conman Willard Knight and his wife, the wealthy heiress '''Beatrice Knight '(née '''Blake). His father was arrested and imprisoned for fraud when he was only an infant, leaving him under the care of his mother, a cocaine addict. Child Protective Services, deeming her unfit to care for her own son, removed him from her custody and sent him to live with his godmother and closest living relative, his maternal Great-Aunt Gertrude at Blake Manor. Childhood As a boy, Blake attended an all-male Catholic boarding school in Switzerland, St. Nicholas Academy, where he excelled academically (especially in the subjects of science and mathematics) but was considered a social outcast by his peers. Fellow students described him as "solitary" and "brooding". His professors considered him "brilliant" and "precocious", but also "morbid" and "disturbed". These traits made him an easy target of bullying, but he was known to display violent aggression towards those who abused him (when he was seven years old, stabbed a fellow student in the eye with a stick, temporarily blinding him). Mistrustful and cold, he reportedly made no friends of his peers at St. Nicholas, but found friendship working with Father Hurliman as an altar boy. At the age of twelve, he was allegedly molested by the priest. Adolescence Following the Father Hurliman debacle, Logan was removed from St. Nicholas and was home-schooled by his butler, Charles Wilson. During this time the two grew very attached to one another, and continued afterward to be lifelong friends. After three years, Logan's Great-Aunt Gertrude worried that the boy was not developing proper social skills, and sent him to a private high school in the city. There, while he continued to succeed scholastically, he continued to suffer from bullying. He was considered a "nerd" and "emo" by his fellow students. On one occasion, when Logan was compared to his father, he lashed out at his harasser. Immediately afterward he was expelled from the school. Rather than try his luck at a school again, Logan continued home schooling through high school. In 1956 he graduated from Capital University at the age of 21 after studying the fields of business and psychology. Golden Age of Heroes After the death of his Great-Aunt Gertrude, Blake inherited the coveted Blake Fortune and Blake Manor, as well as control of Blake Industries, Inc. A business genius, he quickly rebuilt the company as one of the most powerful and influential business competitors in the world, with Wilson as his advisor. Supermen: The Musical In the wake of his divorce, having lost custody of his daughter to his ex-wife, by 1985, Blake had been reduced to a reclusive alcoholic, wasting away in his big, empty mansion until the 25th Annual Reunion. Blake reluctantly accepted the invitation to City Hall where he met again for the first time in a year with his long-time friends and former-colleagues. Character Analysis Physical Description Personality Scarred by a traumatic past, Mothman was a dark, gloomy character. A morbid pessimist, he had a black-and-white view of the world that bled grey as he got older. Beliefs Spiritual Though raised Roman-Catholic, Mothman grew up to be a devout atheist. A miserable childhood had twisted and perverted his views of God to that of a sadistic tyrant who abused his power. One day, Mothman realized that it wasn't that his prayers weren't being answered--it was that no one was listening. Abandoning his God, Mothman realized how terribly alone and unjust the world is. As he got older, however, Mothman found faith again with the spiritual guidance of his second wife, Aza. Relationships Organizations Three Titans Mothman was one of the three original founders of the Three Titans from 1960, throughout the Golden Age of Heroes, until it was discontinued in 1970. Family Willard Knight '''Mothman has been described as having extreme "daddy issues". From an early age, Mothman resented his father for shaming the family name. As an adolescent, he vowed to never be like his father, and to fight for justice. '''Beatrice Knight '''Mothman viewed his mother as "terrible" and "weak" for "abandoning" him when he was a toddler. Friends Lovers Property & Possessions '''Blake Manor Inherited from his great-aunt Gertrude, Blake Manor was an old mansion located on the outskirts of Capital City. The Cocoon The Cocoon was the name for the secret underground lair in which Blake would keep his superhero gadgetry.